


Moon

by Le_Renard_Bleu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Dumbledore, Established Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter, Loups-garous, M/M, Mpreg, Vampire Severus Snape
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Renard_Bleu/pseuds/Le_Renard_Bleu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCTION!<br/>Remus trouve Harry dans sa maison au beau milieu de la nuit, il est couvert de coupures et de contusions et demande au loup de l’emmener à Fenrir Greyback.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161054) by Kindred01. 



Chapitre 1   

 

Remus marchais tranquillement dans sa cuisine, il se stoppa lorsqu’il vit que Harry se tenant là, il inclina sa tête en signe de confusion tandis qu’il le regardait. « Harry ? » l’appela Remus, l’adolescent âgé de 16 ans sursauta et pivota afin de le regarder.

 

« Remus … Tu es là merci Merlin. » Dit-il, le loup agita sa main et la cuisine s’éclaira, là le cœur de Remus se gela et il oublia momentanément comment respirer. Là se tenais son petit, couvert de coupures et de contusions, il y avait également du sang tachant ses vêtements.

 

« Harry qu’est… qu’est-ce qui s’est passé? » Lui demanda l’homme, l’adolescent baissa les yeux au sol avant de reporter son regard sur lui.

 

« Il faut que je trouve Fenrir. » Dit-il, Remus l’observa.

 

« As-t-il fait ça? » Demanda-t-il.

 

« Non c’est mon oncle. » Lui répondit Harry. Remus marcha jusqu’à lui et toucha sa joue blessé.

 

« Oh chiot, je suis tellement désolé mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de trouver Fenrir? »

 

Harry mordis sa lèvre avant de faire tomber son glamour, faisant ainsi le vieux loup haleter de choque face à l’apparence de son chiot, là se tenais un adolescent amaigris, blessé et il était enceinte. « Il t’a violé ? » haleta Remus, sa mâchoire tombante tandis qu’il regardait Harry.

 

« Ummm non… non, je n’appellerais pas ça comme ça si je le voulais aussi, pas vrai? » Lui demanda Harry.

 

 « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire… C’est Fenrir Greyback, pourquoi voudrais-tu volontairement avoir une quelconque forme de… de contact avec lui? » Harry toucha son ventre bombé avant de poser son regard sur lui.

 

« J’ai appris seul comment devenir un Animagus et le mien est un loup noir. Je me suis faufilé hors de la maison  malgré les barreaux à ma fenêtre et… et je courrais dans les bois depuis un petit moment, je voulais oublier Voldemort, cette guerre, Dumbledore qui veux que je sois son arme et mon oncle qui essaie de rentrer dans mes sous-vêtements. J’ai commencé à voir ce loup mais ce n’était pas juste durant les pleines lunes, j’ai juste pensé que c’était un loup normal et là des choses se sont passés et un matin je me suis réveillé et j’ai vu que le loup à côté de moi était Fenrir. » Dit Harry tandis qu’il commençait à se balancer.

 

Remus bougeât rapidement afin de rattraper l’adolescent avant qu’il ne chute; il tenais Harry et le garda dans ses bras tandis qu’il observa son chiot qui cherchait son regard avec des yeux verts humide. « S’il te plait Remus, j’ai besoin de toi. » Il gémit tandis qu’il s’appuyait sur lui. Remus attira Harry dans une étreinte tandis qu’il le gardait proche.

 

«  Mon bébé chiot, je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s’est passé, je vais t’aider je te le promets. » Chuchota-t-il pendant qu’il le faisait sortir de la cuisine. « Allez viens, allons nous reposer cette nuit. » Harry acquiesça et se rencogna contre le torse de Remus.  « Demain nous chercherons Fenrir. »

...

 

Le jour suivant Harry et Remus partirent à la recherche de Fenrir, l’adolescent était inquiet de ce qui allait se passer tandis qu’ils restaient à la frontière du territoire. « Qu… Quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Harry, Remus regarda en direction de l’adolescent avant de porter son regard vers les bois.

 

«  Nous allons y entrer et avec un peu d’espoir nous allons croiser les sentinelles. » Harry mordis sa lèvre en touchant son ventre bombé.

 

« Vont-ils nous attaqués? »

 

« Ils peuvent, nous sommes tous deux des sorciers sans compter que je suis un loup et que tu es enceinte, mais ils vont peut-être sentir l’odeur de Fenrir sur toi et nous laisser passer pour le voir. » Harry commençais à perdre confiance en ce plan maintenant mais il ne pouvait voir quel autre choix il avait, Dumbeldore avais souhaité qu’il tue son enfant pas encore né. « Juste reste calme et ne les regarde pas dans les yeux et ne dit rien qui pourrais leur faire penser que tu es irrespectueux. »

 

« Okay. » Chuchota Harry tandis qu’il prenait la main de Remus pour se réconforter pendant qu’ils entraient dans un territoire de loups.

 

Après une heure de marche, Harry commença à tanguer faisant s’inquiéter Remus.

 

« Harry ? »Chuchota Remus tandis qu’il s’agenouillait devant l’adolescent.

 

« Je vais bien. » Dit Harry, Remus n’était pas sur mais il n’eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu’il fut projeté au sol « REMUS » cria Harry tandis qu’il voyait un loup et Remus se battre sur le sol.

 

 « STOP STOP, S’IL VOUS PLAIT NOUS VOULONS JUSTE VOIR GRAYBACK ! » Cria Harry… Oh Dieu les hormones…

 

« Ne t’inquiète pas Corbeau, nous allons t’emmener à notre Alpha. » Dit une voix rauque, Harry regarda autours pour voir un homme d’âge moyens marcher jusqu’à lui.

 

« S’il…S’il vous plait ne blesser pas Remus. » Bégaya Harry, l’homme fredonna tandis qu’il attrapa le dos du T-shirt d’Harry.

 

« Nous allons voir ce qu’en pense notre Alpha. » Il ronronna pendant qu’il touchait l’estomac d’Harry. « Oh, tu es mure. » Il sourit tandis qu’il le lâchait. « Emmenez le traitre! »

 

Remus avais des difficultés à rester debout pendant que le loup lui enfonçais ses griffes dans ses cotés rendant ainsi difficile pour lui de respirer. Harry était poussé fortement par le loup en face de lui. L’adolescent, la main posé sur son renflement avais les yeux qui le brulais de larme tandis qu’il marchait en essayant de regarder Remus plus en arrière.

 

« Qu’avons-nous là ? » interpella Fenrir pendant qu’il se tenait en face d’eux.

 

« Nous avons trouvé ces deux-là en train de marcher dans la zone. » Celui qui tenais Harry acquiesça aux paroles de son ami qui poussa Remus au sol. «  Le loup traitre et son chiot voulais vous voir et le corbeau ici présent est plein, il attend un enfant. » Fenrir regarda en direction d’Harry et inclina sa tête.

 

« Bexs retire tes main de mon compagnon. » Dit calmement Fenrir. Le grand loup se raidit tandis qu’il regardait en direction d’Harry. « Maintenant! » grogna Fenrir, Bexs lâcha Harry et l’adolescent fila vers Remus.

 

 « Remus…Remus tu vas bien R...Remus ? » Dit-il tout bas en touchant l’homme. Fenrir se tint devant Harry puis s’agenouillât face à lui.

 

« Je savais que tu viendrais mais pourquoi le traître le voudrais-il? » Demanda le loup.

 

« Il m’a protégé; Dumbeldore veut tuer mon bébé… notre bébé. » Dit Harry, « S’il te plait ne lui fait pas de mal, il est … c’est mon père. » Dit Harry, grimaçant face à la douleur de ses cotés.  Observant Harry durant un instant, Fenrir acquiesça.

 

 « D’accord… Mark et Walt emmenez Remus dans la tente de la guérisseuse, veillez à ce qu’il soit soigné et Bexs  au lieu de stresser encore plus mon compagnon, tu pourrais profiter pour l’emmené lui aussi dans la tente de la guérisseuse, vérifie bien qu’aucun sort n’a utilisé contre lui  et que tous les blocages ont été enlevés. »

 

« Oui alpha. » Dirent-ils tous.

 

 « Et gardez un œil sur d’éventuels visiteurs indésirables ! »

 

***

Commentaires?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 

Harry s’assit dans la tente de la  guérisseuse et observa Remus pendant qu’il se faisait ausculté; il pouvait sentir le regard brulant de Bexs faire des trous dans son ventre. « Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, le loup blond sursauta et releva son regard pour voir Harry le regarder.

 

 « Je… Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi mon Alpha aurait choisir un avorton maigre comme toi ? »Dit-il froidement, Harry jeta un œil au renflement de son ventre et le caressa.

 

« Je suis Animagus, je peux me transformer en loup et je quittais ma maison pour rencontrer ce grand loup gris ».

 

« Tu es Inka? » Demanda Bexs, Harry haussa des épaule et détourna le regard de Remus quand il vit la soigneuse replacer les cotes brisés du corps de Remus.

 

« C’est possible. » Harry espérait que Bexs le laisserai seul maintenant mais il semblait vouloir poser d’autres questions. Harry se frotta les yeux tandis qu’on lui donnait une potion et qu’on lui dit de la boire, l’adolescent la prit et avala le tout d’une traite avant de frissonner face à l’affreux gout.

 

« Tu as dit qu’il était ton père? » Demanda soudainement Bexs, Harry reporta son regard sur lui et fronça les sourcils.

 

 « Oui et? »                              

 

 « Et il l’est? Je veux dire tu es Harry Potter, Le Grand Harry Potter, ta mère et ton père sont… »

 

« Je sais qui ils sont… mais ce ne sont pas mes vrai parents, ils ont juste été mis là par Dumblemerde. »

 

« Harry? » Cria Remus, l’adolescent souffla puis le regarda, et c’était le regard que Remus lui lançait toujours à chaque fois qu’il l’entendait jurer.

 

« Désolé. » Dit Harry en essayant de sourire.

 

« Bexs. » Le loup sursauta et se tourna pour voir Fenrir se tenir là, « Va faire ta ronde. »

 

« Oui Alpha. » Le loup blond se leva et s’empressa de sortir de la tente laissant ainsi Harry et Remus seul avec lui.

 

Fenrir passa ses yeux ambre sur les deux puis sur la guérisseuse « Alors ? » Grogna-t-il, la vieille femme s’avança et fronça les sourcils vers Fenrir.

 

 « Celui- là ira bien dans quelque jours, c’est juste des blessures et des côtes cassés, et le pauvre garçon aura besoin de beaucoup de repos, il est trop stressé. » Grogna-t-elle à l’Alpha.

 

« Et c’est de ma faute? » Demanda Fenrir en lui lançant un regard noir, la guérisseuse continua à grogner puis lui gronda :

 

« Il a été maltraité, espèce de grosse boule de poile et il n’as pas besoin d’être poussé et malmené plus longtemps par la brute que tu es!» Harry resta là, à regarder avec des yeux écarquillé, il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette femme qui parlais à Fenrir, et le loup restais là, à tout prendre. « Tu ferais mieux de prendre soins de lui Fenrir parce que sinon je jure sur Merlin que je ferai de toi un manteau de fourrure. » Grogna-t-elle avant de redevenir silencieuse.

 

« Tu ferais mieux de partir Aggie. » Dit doucement Fenrir, elle acquiesça et sortie à la suite de l’autre loup, partit précédemment.

 

Harry s’assis à côtés de Remus et l’aida à s’assoir; Fenrir resta la et les regarda. « Je savais que je n’aurais pas dû te laisser avec ces moldus. »Dit Fenrir, Harry baisa les yeux. « Tu vas devoir être mordu tu sais ? ».

 

« Ne puis-je pas rester humain? » Demanda Harry en relevant son regard vers lui.

 

« Non…Sauf si tu veux te faire déchiqueter à la prochaine pleine lune. » Dit Fenrir et Remus lui grogna dessus.

 

« Je ne l’attaquerai jamais durant la pleine lune; ça c’est juste ton problème. » Dit Remus en souriant d’un air méprisant ;

 

« Tu es son père tu ne le feras pas, il est mon compagnon donc moi non plus mais les autres ici le voudrons surtout plein comme il est. » Dit-il en montrant le ventre d’Harry ; l’adolescent enroula ses bras autour de lui-même. «  Je ne laisserai rien t’arriver, à toi ou à notre chiot… ou à ton père mais tu dois être mordu pour ta propre sécurité, tu comprends Inka ? » Chuchota Fenrir pendant qu’il faisait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux situé à l’arrière du crâne d’Harry.

 

 « Je comprends. »

 

***

Dumbledore regarda Vernon avec colère, la baleine de graisse devant lui restait là et devenais de plus en plus rouge. «  Vous deviez faire en sorte qu’il ne parte pas. » Dit l’homme à la barbe blanche avec une colère froide.

 

« Je m’en fiche, ce monstre est sortie de nos vie pour de bon! »

 

« Ce monstre est du pain béni. » Lui dit Dumbledore, « Avez-vous une idée du temps que j’ai passé à travailler pour faire de lui une arme parfaite, et vous venez et fichez tout en l’air en le laissant se faire engrossé et partir. » Lui dit-il en pointant sa baguette contre le torse du moldu.

 

« Il n’est pas de cette fichu famille! » Gronda en retour Vernon, normalement il croyait que son poids lui donnais un quelconque avantage lorsqu’il intimidait les gens mais là, il se trouvait face à un sorcier. Dumbledore enfonça sa baguette dans la gorge de Vernon et cela le tétanisa comme s’il s’était électrifié avec de l’électricité.

 

 « Maintenant écoutez-moi sale moldu obèse, quand j’aurais finalement ramené le garçon, il restera ici jusqu’à ses 17 ans, si j’arrive à bien le faire se comporter, vous vous occuperez de lui comme s’il était un putain de prince est-ce que vous me comprenez, je veux de cet enfant et un Harry vivant pas à moitié mort, parce que si vous me causez encore des problème, tout ce que je vous ai donner s’effondrera et votre femme qui ne connais que des mensonges apprendra tout ce que vous avez fait. »

 

***

Harry se réveilla après avoir été mordu, il s’assit et se frotta les yeux en grimaçant légèrement de douleur lorsqu’il releva ses épaules. Tout en observant la tente dans laquelle il était, il caressa sa bosse en sentant un peu de magie s’en échappé. « Shhh je sais, je suis désolé, maman t’as déranger mais cela devais être fait. » Dit-il à l’enfant présent en lui.  Il chercha une chemise du regard ; Il y eu un coup frappé à la porte tandis qu’il ramassa une chemise ample présente sur le sol «  Je suis levé. » Dit-il en mettant le vêtement. La porte s’ouvrit et Remus entra.

 

 « Hey gamin, comment tu te sens? » Demanda Remus en marchant avec une tasse de thé pour le jeune homme, Harry le regarda et lui sourit.

 

« Je vais bien papa, merci. » Il envoya un sourire fatigué à Remus pendant que celui-ci s’asseyais sur le lit de fourrure en tendant à Harry la tasse de thé. « Ummm merci. » Dit-il tout bas tout en prenant une gorgé de thé. Il frissonna de bonheur face à la chaleur du doux liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge, il soupira joyeusement. « Ou est Fenrir ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant le loup plus âgé.

 

« Il est partie chasser. » Dit-il, Harry soupira tristement cette fois-ci.

 

« Je ne pense pas qu’il m’apprécie beaucoup. » Dit-il à Remus. L’homme aux cheveux blond-gris entoura ses bras autour d’Harry et laissa son fils poser sa tête contre son épaule.

 

« Je pense qu’il t’apprécie mais qu’il essaye juste de te garder en sécurité. » Lui répondit-il prudemment ; Harry releva son regard vers lui et vit Remus observer la porte de la tente.

 

 « Tu n’y crois pas, pas vrai? » Demanda Harry douloureusement, Remus embrassa la tête d’Harry et lui sourit.

 

« Je pense qu’il se préoccupe de toi, mais si tu continues à te sentir comme ça, alors nous partirons et irons en Amérique ou quelque part d’autre, où tu seras heureux. » Harry lui souris, bu un peu de thé puis observa le liquide dans sa tasse.

 

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois le seul qui sache faire mon thé comme je l’aime? » Demanda Harry, le loup se leva avec un sourire sur le visage.

 

« Facile, je suis ton père. » Dit-il en sortant de la tente.

 

Remus fouilla la meute à la recherche de Fenrir pour voir si le loup était revenu, il marcha vers la tente réservé à la chasse, là où le groupe entreposait ce qu’ils avaient capturé. « Greyback puis-je te parler ? » Demanda-t-il et le loup argenté se retourna et regarda Remus.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux chiot? » Demanda-t-il avec un grognement.

 

« Pouvons-nous parler en privé? » Demanda-t-il, le loup plus âgé s’éloigna du groupe de chasse et marcha jusqu’à une autre tente.

 

 « C’est pour quoi? » Demanda-t-il.

 

« Si tu déclares que mon fils est ton compagnon alors pourquoi tu le traite comme s’il était un paria? » Dit Remus en regardant l’Alpha. Fenrir le regarda comme s’il venait de dire quelque chose qui n’était même pas envisageable.

 

 « De quoi tu parles? »

 

« Ce dont je parle c’est, comment se fait-il que tu aies été si froid avec lui après avoir déclaré qu’il était ton compagnon! » Grogna Remus, Le loup plus âgé roula des yeux alors qu’il regardait Remus

 

« Je me préoccupe de lui Remus vraiment, si ce n’était pas le cas alors il ne serait pas ici. »

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire? »

 

« Si je m’en fichais qu’il soit enceinte je vous aurais dit à tous les deux de retourner d’où vous veniez, je n’ai pas pour habitude de rester en couple, pas après ce qu’il s’est passé la dernière fois. »  Remus l’observa en attendant qu’il en dise plus. « La saleté a fui avec deux de mes petits et avec les petits de trois autres membres de la meute, le Ministère a tuer mes petits et a donné les autres chiots à des sorciers qui voulais des enfants, ce n’était pas des loups, ils étaient nées humain. » Remus le regarda et gratta l’arrière de sa tête. « J’ai fini par trouver un des chiot et je l’ai mordu lorsqu’il avait 7 ans. » A cela Remus le regarda.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Ouaip c’était toi; je me rappelle que tu étais un bébé intelligent. » Remus le regarda et recula d’un pas.

 

« Tu plaisantes? »

 

 « Je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour faire des blagues.” Lui dit-il et il se frotta le menton « Ou pour en raconter. » « Il sourit. « Mais je te dit la vérité pour ça.»

 

 ***

Note de la traductrice :

Olala les révélations!!!!! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

 

Fenrir alla voir Harry afin d’arranger les choses, il laissa Remus réfléchir à qui il  venait de lui annoncer ; qu’il était en réalité un loup-garou de naissance et non pas un loup mordu. Bien sûr, Remus pensa que Fenrir voulais dire qu’il était son fils mais le loup plus âgé lui expliqua que ce n’était pas le cas et qu’il était l’enfant pris à la meute d’un autre membre. Il frappa à la porte de la tente et entra à l’intérieur, Harry était toujours assis sur le lit à boire le thé. « Inka. » Appela doucement Fenrir. L’adolescent leva ses yeux dans sa direction et posa sa tasse sur le sol.

 

« Bonjour Fenrir. » Dit-il en souriant.

 

« J’ai discuté avec Remus. » Lui dit-il tout en s’asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit, le jeune aux cheveux sombre fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les ramenant ainsi en arrière et les attacha en une courte queue de cheval.

 

 « Je vois. » Lui répondit Harry.

 

« Je t’aime mon petit Inka ainsi que notre enfant. »

 

« Alors pourquoi me parais-tu si froid. » Dit Harry, Fenrir prit ses joues puis se blottit contre son cou et embrassa la douce peau.

 

« Je ne veux pas vraiment l’être, c’est ainsi que je suis, mais j’essayerai d’être plus chaleureux pour toi. » Lui chuchota-t-il, Harry frissonna lorsqu’il sentit la main du loup sur sa peau.

 

***

Remus était toujours étourdit par ce que venais de lui révéler Fenrir, il s’assit à l’extérieur et regarda dans le feu de camp tout en essayait de trier ses pensées. Aggy marcha jusqu’à Remus et s’assis à ses côtés « Un penny pour vos pensées? (1)  » Demanda-t-elle, Remus observa la femme aux long cheveux gris. Remus fit parcourir ses doigts dans ses propres cheveux.

 

« Combien… Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dans cette meute? » Lui demanda-t-il. Aggy remua sa tête et pris un moment de réflexion.

 

« Ummm j’y suis depuis aussi longtemps que Fenrir est Alpha. » Lui dit-elle.

 

« Ça fait longtemps. » Lui sourit-elle en tapotant ses genoux.

 

« Qu’est-ce qui vous pose problème Remus ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu’elle l’observait tourner son regard vers le feu crépitant face à lui.

 

« Suis-je né dans cette meute? » Demanda-t-il.

 

« Ca se peut… j’ai aidé t’as pauvre mère durant sa grossesse et son travail(2). Elle et ton père ont eu le cœur brisé lorsqu’il y a eu cette enflure, ça les a tués. » Dit-elle en regardant à nouveau Remus, il vit le choque sur son visage « Oh tu ne savais pas. » Dit-elle.

 

« Qu… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé. » Demanda Remus, elle prit ses mains et le regarda.

 

 « Vous n’étiez que deux et à l’époque Fenrir avais sa compagne Della, c’était une sorcière qui était devenu un loup-garou. Elle a eu deux magnifiques bébés, des jumeaux. Mais elle était effrayée par la monté en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le fait que quelques sorciers et sorcières commençaient à faire beaucoup de bruit par rapport aux loups-garous, principalement ceux aux yeux rouge mais il n’empêche qu’ils nous ont fait du mal. » Lui raconta-t-elle.  

 

«  J’ai entendu dire que Fenrir n’aidait pas beaucoup non plus. » Aggy rigola.

 

 « Non c’est vrai mais il était devenu fou après ce qui s’était passé avec Della. Elle a pris les jumeaux, toi et trois autres chiots et s’est rendu jusqu’au Ministère. Je ne suis pas sure de ce qu’il s’est passé mais elle et les jumeaux ont fini  morts et toi et les autres ont été donné à des familles parce que vous n’étiez pas des loups. Le problème était de vous retrouver ; tu as été facile a repéré, la famille qui t’avais pris avec eux, l’homme que tu appelais papa s’est tiré dans la bouche en face de Fenrir et à cet époque il n’était pas en bon état. (3) » Remus le regarda et vis l’inquiétude dans son regard. « Il n’était pas rationnel quand il est entré par la fenêtre et qu’il t’a mordu, c’est quand il a reconnu qui tu étais mais le dommage avais déjà été fait. » Dit-elle, Remus se pinça l’arête du nez et secoua la tête.

 

« Pourquoi personne ne me l’as dit… Merlin c’est comme si tout le monde garde des choses secrètes d’Harry et de moi !? Dumbledore nous a pris notre fils à mon compagnon et à moi et il a menti à Harry à propos de tout. » Cria-t-il en enterrant son visage dans ses mains, Aggy plaça ses mais dans son dos et le caressa en de petit cercle en essayant de le réconforter  pendant que le loup commençais à pleurer.

 

Harry sortit de de la tente pour voir Remus, le visage enfoui dans les mains. En allant dans sa direction Harry entendit Remus parler à Aggy, il marcha lentement jusqu’as ce qu’il arrive en face de son père. « Papa ? »Chuchota-t-il, Remus regarda son chiot et le pris dans ses bras, Harry le tint en retour et laissa son père enfouir son nez dans sa nuque et respirer l’odeur de l’adolescent afin de calmer ses nerfs.  « Papa, tout vas bien. » Chuchota Harry « Tout ira bien, tu verras. »

 

« Je sais petiot. »

 

 ***

Note de la traductrice :

(1)   “Penny for your troubles” est une expression est une expression utilisé lorsqu’une personne cherche à savoir ce qui vous tracasse.

C’est ma définition donc si ce n’est pas vraiment correct dites le moi.

(2)   Le travail s’il y en a qui ne savent pas, c’est quand la femme est en train d’accoucher.

(3)   Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, elle fait référence à la période de folie de Fenrir (où dans le livre il mordait tout le monde).

 

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

 Chapitre 4

 

Dumbledore siffla tandis que les membres de l’ordre quittaient son bureau. « Est-ce donc si difficile de retrouver un garçon enceinte de 8 mois et un loup garou ! » Grogna-t-il à Snape qui était resté dans la pièce. « Voldemort a-t-il dit quoique ce soit à propos de la captivité du gosse dans ses cellules ? » Snape observa l’homme arpenter le sol avant de se mettre à parler.

 

« S’il a Potter et Lupin dans ses cellules alors il ne nous a rien dit. » Dit le Maître des potions  alors que le vieil homme grondait et jetait quelque chose à l’autre bout de la pièce. Il s’avança jusqu’à Snape, se saisi de la robe du maitre des potions et le tira puis le plaqua contre une vitrine, le faisant ainsi siffler lorsque du verre entama sa peau.

 

« Retourne chez ton maître et prosterne toi devant lui pour savoir où ce fichu gamin se trouve, Je n’en ai rien à faire du loup, juste trouve mon arme ! » Dumbledore enserra sa main autour de la gorge du potionniste. La magie de Snape réagit et il put voir dans les pensées de Dumbledore ce qu’il avait prévu pour l’enfant, ce qu’il avait fait et qui était l’autre père d’Harry.

 

Dumbledore recula en sentant la magie de Severus lui bruler la main. « Tu ne peux toujours pas contrôler ta magie suceur de sang, sort de ma vue et ne reviens pas dans cette école ou à ton poste tant que tu n’auras pas trouvé ou se trouve mon arme. » Il s’éloigna laissant l’homme aux cheveux sombre partir comme si rien ne s’était passé. Il marchait à distance et se dirigea vers les cachots, il n’écoutait pas les professeurs l’interpeller alors qu’il claquait la porte de ses appartements.

 

Snape chuta sur le sol et s’assis le dos place contre la porte, le visage enfouis entre ses mains et il laissa sortir un cri douloureux tandis qu’il sentait son corps entier frissonner. « C’est mon fils. » Chuchota-t-il, il se sentait malade maintenant, malade de face à la façon dont il avait traité Harry, de comment il l’avait rabaissé, l’avais moqué et l’avais fait se sentir sans valeur. Il se releva et se précipita dans sa chambre puis il agita sa baguette envoyant ses affaires qu’il avait rapetissées dans un sac. Il marcha jusqu’à la cheminée et se saisit d’une grosse poigné de poudre verte et la jeta dans le foyer(1).  « Manoir Riddle!»

 

Voldemort observa quand Severus apparut dans ses appartements privés, Lucius était assis là, observant son ami trébuché, il avait mauvaise mine. « Tu n’as pas pris ton sang du jour. » Dit Lucius.

 

 « Je l’ai pris. » Il s’assied et pris un verre que le blond lui tendais et bu le vin avant de lancer le verre dans le foyer. « J’ai vu ce qu’il y avait dans la tête de Dumbledore. » Dit Snape en sentant leurs regards sur lui. Voldemort se pencha et le jaugea.

 

 « Qu’as-tu vus? »

 

« D’horrible chose, j’ai vu ce qu’il avait fait à certains étudiants quand il faisait ses début en tant que professeur et…. Ce qu’il essaye de faire à mon fils. » Dit-il calmement.

 

 « Fils, quel fils? »Demanda Lucius.

 

 « Harry. » Chuchota-t-il tout en ramenant son regard vers le foyer embrasé, Voldemort se leva et marcha jusqu’à lui.

 

 “Harry comme dans Harry Potter?” Snape aquiecia et releva son regard vers lui. « Ton fils est Harry Potter?! »

 

« Il y a 16 ans j’ai commencé à fréquenter Remus Lupin, je l’ai fait à l’époque pour me rapprocher de Black et de Potter mais je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, nous avons couché ensemble. Au bout d’un moment je lui ai tourné le dos, je ne savais pas qu’il était enceinte. » Le deux autres l’écoutèrent parler avant que Lucius ne parle.

 

« Tu as dit qu’il avait des plans pour Pot… Harry. » Dit le blond au Maitre des Potions, Snape se tourna vers lui pour le regarder avec des yeux élargis avant de se tourner vers le Dark Lord.

 

« Que t’as-t-il fait. » Dit-il et les yeux de Voldemort s’assombrirent tandis qu’il se détournait d’eux.

 

« Ton fils va bien Severus, lui et son autre père sont avec Fenrir. » 

 

***

Harry se réveilla avec la sensation que quelqu’un s’enfouissant dans sa nuque et avec la friction de mains sur lui. Il ouvrit ses yeux et se retourna pour observer Fenrir qui lui souriait. « Bonjour Inka. » Chuchota-t-il en baisant sa nuque et non épaule de haut en bas.

 

« Fenrir. » Rigola-t-il doucement pendant que la main frottait plus sur son ventre apaisant par ce geste le bébé frappeur qu’il avait en lui. « Qu’… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-il en frissonnant lorsqu’il sentit le large membre dur du loup frotter entre ses fesses.

 

« Hé bien, je prévois de te prendre ici et maintenant. » Grogna Fenrir contre sa peau.

 

Harry gémis juste quand la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit et Remus resta là à toiser le loup. « Fenrir sort du lit de mon fils. » Harry grogna et se recoucha pendant que le gros loup l’embrassais sur les lèvres avant de s’échapper du lit, sans aucune honte de son corps nu alors qu’il sortait de la pièce avant de se retourné vers l’adolescent fatigué.

 

« A plus tard Harry. »

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Le foyer de la cheminé.  
> Reviews ? On a encore découvert des choses, là ! Donnez-moi vos impressions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon Dieu... Je vous avais complètement oublié!!  
> Je m'excuse pour ce long retard!

 Chapitre 5

 

Une semaine plus tard….

 

Snape se tourna à la vue de la meute de loup, Fenrir n’était pas vraiment ravi d’avoir un double espion présent, surtout quand Harry était là. Fenrir marcha vers lui en s’assurant qu’Harry ne voit pas l’homme tandis qu’il indiquait à Snape d’un geste de se rendre dans une tente vide. Une fois la porte fermé, Fenrir se tint debout, dominant l’homme mince. «  Qu’est-ce que tu veux Snape. » Lui grogna l’Alpha.

 

« Je sais qu’Harry est ici, je veux le voir. » Dit Snape, sa voix était légèrement brisé lorsqu’il parlait.

 

« Il l’est? »Demanda Fenrir.

 

« Tom me l’a dit. » Le loup le scruta, il avait l’aire d’une épave, ses cheveux était légèrement ébouriffé, il y avait des poches sous ses yeux, ses vêtements habituellement élégant étaient désordonné.

 

« Et pourquoi devrais-je te laisser le voir? » Demanda Fenrir en croisant ses bras. « Comment saurais-je que tu ne vas pas le ramener à ce tocard de Dumbledore ? » Snape l’observa avec un regard noir avant de se précipité sur le loup, grognant tout en poussant sa baguette dans sa gorge.

 

« Parce qu’il est mon fils, espèce de grosse boule de poile! » Lui gronda Severus. Fenrir arracha la baguette des mains de Snape et fit reculer le vampire en retournant sa baguette contre lui.

 

« Je le sais ça, je peux le sentir mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te fais confiance pour mon compagnon et mon petit. » Cela pris 5 secondes a Snape pour comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire et cela ne le rendais pas heureux du tout.

 

« TOI SALE MONSTRE DEGOUTANT, TU AS VIOLER MON GARCON ! »

 

***

De l’extérieur, cela ressemblais à une bataille épique qui se déroulais dans la tente choquant Remus, resté regarder avec un Harry lourdement enceinte. Un Harry qui observait comment la maison vide avait l’air sur le point d’éclater. « Papa, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il.

 

« Fenrir combat quelqu’un. » Dit-il, Bexs se tenais près d’eux tout en mangeant les noix dans sa mains

 

« Vampire, un des vampire du Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu au camp. » Lui dit Bexs pendant qu’il regardait Harry qui caressais son ventre.

 

« Pourquoi y-a-t-il un vampire ici? » Demanda Harry. « Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait nous envoyer un vampire? » Paniqua-t-il. Remus l’entoura de ses bras et se blottie dans son cou.

 

« Shhhh petit, tout ira bien, Fenrir ne laissera rien t’arriver. » Dit-il tout bas en essayant de le réconforter.

 

Quelques secondes plus tard un homme sombrement habillé fut jeter à travers la fenêtre et atterri dans la boue face à Harry et Remus. L’adolescent s’écarta et se tint fermement à Remus pendant que le vampire se relevais et se mettait face à lui et observais l’adolescent aux yeux verts. « P… Professeur ? » Murmura l’adolescent aux cheveux sombre tandis qu’il regardait dans les sombres yeux onyx de Severus.

 

« Harry. » Murmura-t-il au garçon pendant qu’il atteignait et touchais son visage. « Qu’est-ce que ce monstre t’a fait. » Remus attira Harry et mis hors d’atteinte tandis qu’il regardait Snape.

 

« Non, tu ne peux pas l’emmener, tu ne l’aura pas. » Gronda Remus, Harry observait figé tandis que le reste de la meute qui regardais attendais.

 

Fenrir sorti de la tente et constata comment Remus protégeais son chiot et compagnon de Fenrir. « SNAPE VAS-TU ARRETER DE STRESSER MON COMPAGNON ! » Hurla Fenrir tands que le vampire ramenais son regard vers lui.

 

« MON FILS RENTRERA AVEC MOI ET LOINS DE TES SALES PATES ! » Le vampire grogna tandis qu’il ramenait son regard à Remus dont les yeux était d’un ambre brillant et qui semblais près à se transformer en loup. « Remus s’il te plait, notre fils a besoin d’être emmené dans un endroit où il sera en sécurité s’il te plait … »

 

« Harry est en sécurité avec moi et son compagnon. » Dit Remus tandis qu’il ramenait son regard à l’adolescent aux yeux vert rempli d’effroi. « Je suis désolé mon magnifique chiot mais Snape est ton Père mais il nous a rejeté toi et moi quand je lui ai dit pour toi. » Lui dit Remus. Harry regarda Snape qui les observait.

 

« Il m’a fait oublier Remus, il m’a fait oublier s’il te plait je… tu es mon compagnon et c’est notre fils, j’ai passé tellement de temps à être quelque chose que je n’étais pas, s’il te plait Remus. » Plaida Snape. « Harry doit penser que ce n’est pas un lieux pour lui. »

 

« Tu ne prendras pas mon compagnon! » Gronda Fenrir. « Inka et chiot reste avec moi, c’est là qu’ils doivent rester, pas dans votre sal bataille. » Lui dit le loup.

 

Harry tremblais tout en les regardant puis il sentit une douleur dans son ventre « Ahh ! » Cria-t-il tandis que tout le monde le regardais. « Harry. » L’adolescent regarda Remus avec effroi tandis qu’il sentait quelque chose de mouillé dégouliner sur ses jambes et tremper ses pieds.

 

 « P…Papa… » Gémit Harry.

 

« Oh Dieu. » Dit Snape alors qu’il voyait son fils agripper son ventre gonflé, Fenrir courut et s’agenouilla près de lui et toucha son ventre.

 

 « Aggy! » Cria Remus tandis qu’Harry agrippais son vêtement. La guérisseuse fut à leurs côtés en un éclair.

 

« Il a perdu les eaux, viens avec moi chéri. »  Dit-elle a Harry tandis qu’elle et un autre le guidais plus loin avec tout le reste de la meute qui suivais.

 

Snape restais là choqué lorsque Remus se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils « Si tu veux faire partie de la vie de ton fils alors commence par marcher, il est sur le point de donner naissance à ton petit fils. » Grommela-t-il, Severus sursauta et suivi Remus aveuglément  tandis qu’il marchait jusqu’à l’endroit où Harry avait fondé son nid, ils restèrent a l’extérieure avec les autres avant que Remus ne se tourne vers lui, son visage était vide de toute émotion en ce qui concernais Snape. « Reste ici, je vais voir si le petit te laissera entrer dans son nid. » Remus entra à l’intérieur laissant Snape seul.

 

***

Harry était posé dans son nid de couverture et d’oreillers pendant qu’on lui retirai ses vêtements, il grogna de douleur tandis que Remus marchais jusqu’à lui et lui pris la main tout en faisant courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux noirs humides. « Hey comment tu vas ? » Lui chuchota-t-il.

 

« Ça fait mal! » Grogna Harry.

 

« Shhh ça va continuer mais ça en vaudra la peine. » Sourit-il tout en regardant Fenrir marcher. « Veux-tu de ton autre père ici ? » Harry le regarda et acquiesçai doucement.

 

« Tu restes de toute façon pas vrai? » Lui gémit Harry.

 

« Bien sûr, je ne voudrai rater ça pour rien au monde. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice :  
> Alors, qu’en avez-vous pensez ? C’était l’avant dernier chapitre ! N’hésitez pas à commenter !
> 
> So reviews ? ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le dernier chapitre qui arrive directement après le précédent! 
> 
> Encore Milles excuses pour le retard!

Quelques heures s’étaient écoulées depuis la naissance du premier chiot et cela n’avait pas pris de temps avant que son frère ne suive l’exemple. Harry haleta lorsqu’il regarda les deux petits chiots qui étaient au chaud dans les bras de Remus et de Fenrir et il sembla inquiet. « P…Pourquoi sont-ils…des chiots? » Demanda-t-il.

 

“Inka, nous nous sommes accouplés sous nos formes animales, nos chiots ressemblerons a ça jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient 3 ans.» Harry observa tandis que les chiots étaient placés contre son torse, il les regarda s’enfouir plus près de lui pour obtenir plus de chaleurs en faisant des petits bruits.

 

“A…Alors ils deviendront humain? »

 

“De quoi as-tu peur?” Chuchota Remus en s’agenouillant face à lui.

 

“Je m’en fiche qu’ils soient des loups garous, j’ai juste peur qu’on essaye de leur faire du mal sous cette forme.” Dit Harry tout bas, Remus rigola doucement tout comme Fenrir qui s’enfouissait dans le cou d’Harry.

 

“Ne t’inquiète pas petit, tes chiots iront bien.” Chuchota Remus  tandis que ses doigts se faufilaient dans l’épaisse chevelure brune « Ils sont magnifique, tu ne trouves pas Snape ? » Demanda Remus en regardant par-dessus son épaule en direction du vampire choqué.

 

“O…Oui vraiment, juste comme leur mère.” Dit Snape, Remus l’observa et lui sourit avant  reporter son regard sur son petit.

 

“Je vais aller discuter avec ton Père et vous laisser à Fenrir et toi du temps pour vous lier à vos petits. »

 

Remus se tint à l’extérieur avec Severus, les autres loups continuaient d’essayer de voir dans la hutte. ”Il a eu des jumeaux, des garçons. » Leur dit Remus, Snape observa toute la meute acclamer et s’étreindre avant de se retirer en parlant de célébrer l’évènement. Suite à cela, Remus se tourna en direction du vampire. « Tu as brisé mon cœur Snape, il m’a fallu tout mon courage pour ne pas mourir après ce que tu as fait. Je suis allé auprès de Sirius et de James et je leur ai tout raconté. Je me suis lié à Sirius pour nous garder Harry et moi en vie, je te hais. » Severus prit la main de Remus.

 

“Laquelle est ta tente?” Demanda Snape, Remus fronça les sourcils et regarda en direction de la tente qui se trouvait à côtés de celle où Harry avais construit son nid.

 

“Celle-ci.” Snape l’emmena hors de la vue des autres loups et le guida jusque dans la tente.

 

Severus ferma la porte, il garda ses mains dessus en essayant de se contrôler tandis qu’il se retournait pour regarder le loup qui lui appartenait. Il regarda Remus ramasser quelques objets qui se trouvaient sur le sol avant de se tourner vers le vampire. « Bien, vas-tu te mettre à parler ? » Demanda Remus. Il pouvait voir à quel point Remus paraissait toujours aussi petit et beau et Snape craqua. Il se rua sur le loup qui continuait de lui poser une question et le plaqua contre le mur puis l’embrassa.

 

Remus lui grogna dessus et essaya de repousser le vampire mais il semblait que le vampire était plus fort que Remus. Le vampire glissa sa bouche contre la nuque du loup et enfonça ses crocs dans la peau. « S…Severus! » Haleta Remus au vampire qui commençais à s’appuyer contre lui « S…Stop. » Gémis Remus tandis qu’il dégageait encore plus son cou. Severus grogna dans le cou de Remus tout en déplaçant sa main, la mettant sur le ventre du loup, il retira ses crocs du cou de l’homme et lécha le sang qui s’échappait. Remus repoussa Severus et le regarda, pantelant. « Tu penses qu’essayer de me baiser me fera te pardonner ? » Grogna-t-il.

 

“Ce n’était pas mon choix Remus, je ne veux pas te blesser, je t’aime et il a pris tout ce que nous avions et l’as déformé. S’il te plait Remus, je veux juste être dans ta vie et dans celle de notre petit. » Remus l’observa et fit passa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux.

 

“Comment pourrais-je savoir que tu ne me quitteras pas à nouveau et ne tournera pas le dos à ton gamin ! » Hurla Remus, Snape se dirigea vers lui, l’enveloppa de ses bras et le tint proche de lui.

 

“Je ne le ferais pas, je promets que je ne le ferais pas” Ronronna –t-il dans le cou du loup, Remus clos ses yeux en essayant de stopper les larmes qui s’en échappait « S’il te plait Remus, laisse-moi entrer. »

 

***

Harry était dans les bras de Fenrir pendant qu’il tenait leurs chiots, l’adolescent était merveilleusement chaud et confortable pour son compagnon. « Nous devons leurs donner un nom. » Dit Harry d’une voix ensommeillée. Fenrir sourit et baisa son front tandis qu’il jetait un œil aux chiots endormis.

 

“Nous discuterons des prénoms lorsque tu seras reposé mon Inka. » Dit doucement Fenrir, tandis qu’il s’enfouissait dans le cou d’Harry.

 

“Ummmm, je veux appeler l’un d’entre eux Sirius.” Répliqua Harry tout en fermant les yeux, reposant sa tête contre le torse puissant du loup, écoutant ses battement de cœur.

 

“Parfait.” Sourit-il tandis qu’Harry s’endormait dans ses bras.

 

***

 

Dumbledore était plus qu’énervé, sa poule aux œufs d’or n’était pas là et maintenant il avait envoyé son meilleur maitre des potions ailleurs. « Je dois le trouver, il aura bientôt 17 ans ! » Se grogna-t-il a lui-même tandis qu’il alla jusqu’as la boule en cristal, la plaça sur son bureau, il se déplaça pour prendre une petite bouteille de liquide rouge et la renversa sur la boule éclatante et attendit « Aller trouve le gosse ! » Il siffla lorsque tout ce que fit la boule fut Hmmm. « Comment peut-on avoir un sang diffèrent ? »Gronda-t-il puis il lança la boule à travers la pièce et elle passa par la fenêtre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de la traductrice :
> 
> Voilà, c’était le dernier chapitre ! J’espère que cette histoire vous aura plut, n’oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire et de faire un rapide passage sur la page de l’auteur si vous le souhaitez.  
> Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Reviews ?


End file.
